Efficaceous prophylaxis of trichinosis, the acute disease of man and mammals, is one of the most important problems of modern health care and veterinary medicine in many countries.
Trichinoscopy of slaughtered animals is a major prophylactic measure against the disease. But in conditions of mechanized labour-consuming processes of slaughtering animals and dressing their carcasses, the old method of compressor trichinoscopy conflicts with the modern accelerated methods of meat processing. Apart from the technical aspects, the trichinoscopy involves also the problem of improving the efficiency of the examination for trichinosis. Hence the problem arises to increase effectiveness of examination for trichinosis, elimination of labour-taking processes during the examination, and to coordinate the ever increasing mechanization of the carcass dressing process with the examination for trichinosis.
The known device for isolation of Trichinella larvae is a glass flask or a metallic beaker provided with a stirrer. The trichinoscopic procedure employing this device requires that each sample taken from a carcass should be treated separately in said glass or metallic vessel with gastric juice with continuous stirring. The resultant material should be treated in additional apparatus where trichinae are separated from the digested bulk. This limits the use of the device for mass-scale trichinoscopy, takes much time and complicates the conditions of meat control, which deteriorates the effectiveness and efficiency of control.
The principal object of the invention is to provide an apparatus for isolation of Trichinella larvae, in which, during the digestion process, the larvae should be effectively separated and cleaned from the material.
Another object of the invention is to increase the capacity of the trichinoscopic control.
Still another object of the invention is to improve the diagnostic efficiency of the examination for trichinosis.
The reduction of cost and labour in the trichinoscopic control are also the objects of this invention.